Memories
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Kurapika's hidden past. Kurapika x Leorio, Kurapika x OC sorta
1. Memories

I'll add more if u read and review. I really wanna continue with Leorio and stuff, but if no one gives a damn, never mind.

"_The sinister omen still echoes in my mind…"_

Kurapika woke up with a start. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead. His breathe was short and fast, his eyes unfocused. "Kurapika?" someone said to the left of him. Startled, he turned sharply towards the voice. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kurapika said, "Nanda, Midori its just you…" Midori looked at him, obvious worry in her eyes. "Daijobu?" "Ah, just a bad dream." "You don't look okay though. Are you sick?" "Ie, not really." "Oh." "Mn…" The two friends sat in silence for a while, watching other kids play with a ball on the grass. "Ne, Kurapika?" "Hm?" "Are you worried about that?" "That?" "The dream. The dream we both had." Kurapika's green eyes widened. "Nani?!" "It was the witch. The crazy witch, the one that's in custody, desho?" "How… You had that dream also?" Midori slowly nodded, not taking her eyes off the fields. "What does she mean by that?" she asked, slowly adverting her silver eyes to Kurapika. "I-I don't really know." The witch's words echoed in his mind. _Destruction, I see it! There's destruction in the future! _

A week passed since the dream, and the memory was mostly gone from both minds. It was a bright and peaceful day. Everything's going the way it should. Kurapika lay under the same tree, reading a book about boats and their mechanics. "Kurapika!" He looked up from his book and down the street to Midori waving to him, running quickly in his direction, a huge smile on her face. "Kurapika! I just got an advance on my allowance from my parents! They said I can spend it however I want since it's my birthday!" Kurapika smiled at his excited friend. "So how are you going to use it?" Midori sort of froze up at this. "Well…" The word was drawn out and unsure. "I'm not sure yet. So I wanna ask you what I should get!" Sort of touched by her remark, Kurapika abandoned his book and stood up. Patting himself off, Kurapika said, "Are you going to buy something now or save it for later?" "How well do you know me?" "Well enough." Midori smirked. "So let's go then!" Both ran down the hill in an unannounced race, not aware just how important that omen they were given was.

"Ah I'll never be able to eat again!" Midori exclaimed. "Whew… Me neither. That giant chocolate bar sure was something!" Kurapika answered. "I knew we shouldn't have bought that." Midori turned towards him. "Hey I don't know and don't care about you but I personally had a satisfying lunch. And you know I really hate people that only regret! So yeah!" Kurapika was stunned by this sudden outburst, but then he broke into fits of laughter. Midori's anger vanished into shock, which stayed until Kurapika's laughter died away. "Fine, I'll do what you say, in return for the chocolate bar," Kurapika managed to choke out. "I'll never regret anything I did or do, okay?" Midori smiled and nodded. "OK!"

The two were just lounging around after their big lunch, munching on some leftover hard candy. They sat in comfortable silence, just watching the gentle wind over the grass, gentle and soft in waves. "Hey… don't you think the village looks sort of… weird?" Kurapika suddenly said, his eyes narrowing in attempt to see clearer. "Yeah… the streets seem more crowded, and the lights are brighter than before. I wonder what's happening?" A sudden uneasiness came over their nonchalant mood as the thought of the dream shot across their minds. "I… I think I better go and see what's going on," Kurapika said, breaking the tense silence. He started to make his way down the hill from the tree. "Yeah. I'll co-" Kurapika heard Midori say, but she stopped suddenly. Curiously, he turned back, but his worried eyes switched quickly to shock. Midori's eyes were wide, the previous silver replaced by a familiar scarlet. They looked to the right of Kurapika, towards the sunset. But before Kurapika could do anything, Midori pushed him into the little grotto under the huge tree. It was rumored to be have used by the starters of the Kurata Tribe to hide from enemies. The cave had powers to conceal all leaking nen and cover the user's presence. "Oh…? A child, huh?" Kurapika heard someone growl. He attempted to get out, but only found Midori's foot in the way, trying to nudge him back. "Who are you?" he heard her ask, her voice not revealing the fear she actually felt. Then, the voice replied the words he'll never forget; "We? We are the Genei Ryodan."


	2. I'm Sorry

Okay, I sorta lied. Leorio is not in this chapter. But it just doesn't feel right putting him in now. So I continued with Kurapika and Midori. I swear there will be Leorio in the next chapter I mean, now the memories are over...

_"Why did you leave me? Leave me for such a foolish reason?"_

It was hours before Kurapika woke up from the sharp kick delivered to his head. When he woke up, Kurapika was confused. Then the afternoon's memories came flooding back. But the main thing on his mind was Midori. Crawling out of the hole, nothing seemed out of place just yet. Then he felt something, something like a drop of water fall on his cheek. Impatiently, he wiped it off, thinking it was just a drop of water gathered up in leaves from previous rains. Cautiously, he started down the hill, walking in the thick, overgrown grass.

The village seems dark and endless, just blending in with the surrounding mountains. But the first signs of the attack were obvious from way outside the village. Kurapika's eyes were wide with horror and fear, a bright crimson. Littered on the grass 100 yards from the village were bodies of villagers, some of which Kurapika recognized. He covered his nose and mouth with his hand, trying to block out the nauseous smell of gunpowder and blood. The fumes got a lot worst as he ventured onwards. There was now barely any space between the bodies. Kurapika now vaguely noticed a similarity between the bodies, just hoping he was wrong.

The blonde found himself inside the village walls. He wasn't even aware of his surroundings until he noticed the houses. The walls of mud were splattered with blood, and corresponding bodies laid everywhere. There were fewer corpses now. Apparently the villagers had tried to escape their horrible fate, only to be ambushed outside. The ones in the village were the ones with less physical strength. Kurapika was nervous. His breath was hard and sweat poured off him in torrents, staining his shirt. A single light stood against a house, slowly burning itself down to embers. Using the fire, Kurapika managed to cast a weak light against the bodies. He was right. One every single one of the corpses, their eye sockets laid empty. Kurapika's eyes narrowed. He hasn't yet seen _her_ body yet, and he was sure he had inspected every single one of them. In frustration, he covered his face with his free hand, only to spot something strange.

A stripe of smeared blood stained the Kurata's palm. _What?_ _How did that get there?_ He hadn't touched any bodies, that's for sure. But that wouldn't explain the blood. A horrible memory flashed across his mind, he could only hope he was wrong about it.

Kurapika sprinted as fast as he can back to the tree on top of the hill. He pushed pass the tall grass blocking his way, ignoring the cuts they were giving him. When he reached the top of the hill, the sun began to rise, throwing a bright red light across the plain his town laid. It was obvious now; the changes to the ever so peaceful Kurata Village. The remaining one tried to calm down, dreading what he would see when he turned around. But he knew it was unavoidable. As slowly as possible, he turned towards the tree, his eyes growing redder yet.

"No," Kurapika whispered, his first words since what seemed like forever. Midori was pinned to the tree on a stake through her chest. Dried blood stained the bark of the tree. "No, no, no no NO!" His whisper gradually turned into a shout. Insects and animals had gathered, pecking and biting at the carcass. His hands tightly clenched, Kurapika pulled his friend off the tree. He brushed the insects off impatiently, trying to preserve Midori's body. Then sudden pain sliced through his right shoulder, making him gasp in pain. A familiar growl sounded behind him. It was a leopard, attacking Kurapika to tell him "that's" his. Kurapika turned around to face it. His eyes held no emotion, yet the brilliant red seem to have an effect on the great cat, for it hissed and jumped away. Kurapika turned back slowly, turned towards his best friend who had met the fate of many others in the village. But there was one difference between her and the villagers. The villagers had died running, while Midori had died protecting Kurapika from harm. He couldn't hold them in anymore. Tears of anguish and fury fell from his eyes, dropping onto Midori's body. Then two words came from Kurapika's mouth, covered by the squawks of herons flying towards the horizon.


	3. Memories: Revised

Due to excellent reviews by Lumi75, this is a revised work of chapter one. Yes, quite different. Oh yeah, Lumi75, you'll be a great editor

Memories

_Blood dripped from where the sword was thrust through her body. Her arms hung limp to her sides, swaying slightly with the morning breeze. Her clothes were torn, and shreds of cloth littered the ground under her. The rising sun could not have been more repulsive, as the red lights casted eerie glows off the bloods and wounds covering her small body. I could only stare in disbelief. Midori…_

Kurapika woke up under the shade of the giant maple tree on top of the hill, sweating and panting. He jumped to a touch on his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw who it was. "Nanda, Midori… It's just you…" A small smile was on his lips, but Midori quickly saw through his false façade. "Kurapika? Are you alright?" Kurapika looked away, unable to look into his friend's searching eyes any longer, especially after that dream. "Yeah… It was…" Midori quickly understood he didn't want to talk about it, so she dropped the subject. Yet the look of worry still remained in her eyes. The two sat side by side in silence for a while, both looking at the afternoon sun, partially covered by clouds. "Ne, Kurapika?" Midori said softly, her voice barely reaching him in the wind. "Hm?" "…You're my best friend." Kurapika's closed eyes fluttered open as he sat up and turned around, his cheeks a bit pink. "What's this all the sudden?" He laughed awkwardly. But Midori grasped his hand that laid on the grass, bring it up to her lips, then softly kissing it. "I'd do anything for you…"

_Midori's familiar green eyes were now the signature flaming red. Her breath was hard and short. Her scarred body quivered as she forced herself to stand up once again to face the enemy. "Stubborn girl, why can't you just die already?" An ugly sneer was on the brute's face as he made his way forward, his swords flashing in the light of the moon. In a flash, the Ryodan was behind Midori, ready to bring the sword down on her. But just as quickly, the blade was sliced in two, and Midori turned. In her hand she wielded a small crystal on a wire, both sharper than any blade. A gash of red appeared on the enemy's torso, making his sneer falter from disbelief. A cold, murderous glint was now lit in Midori's eyes. Then, without waiting for her opponent to recover, the wire was thrown out, then sliced through the biceps of the Ryodan. Blood flowed freely down the disconnected arm. But the man seem to have recovered from his shock earlier, for this time, he didn't even wince as his other arm was drawn and wrapped around Midori's frail figure, crushing it in the process. "Girlie, you're pretty good! Such a waste of good fighters…" Despite his words, his movements were merciless as he plunged a sword right through the chest of the girl._

"KURAPIKA!" Midori's shout echoed through the valley. It was yet another day in the so far peaceful lives of the Kurata's. Kurapika once again had woken up to a horrid nightmare, and to the one being dreamt of. Midori had been shaking Kurapika by his shoulders, trying to get him to wake up but to no avail, only until just now. Kurapika faked a smile, trying to throw Midori off his trail. "I just-" But he was cut off by a warm embrace. Midori held him tightly in her arms, spreading the warmth of love throughout his body. "Kurapika…" her voice was only a hurt whisper. "I-I'm fine! I just…" Even Kurapika didn't believe his own lie. His heart pounded in an unsteady rhythm. "Kurapika!" Midori's voice was a bit louder and firmer. "Your eyes were red…"

Kurapika stood under the maple, facing the setting sun. Midori had left a few minutes ago, after Kurapika had declared he needed some time alone. The Kurata's gaze was desperate and agonized. Ano doki no yume… Sote, kono yume… Midori… (Trans. Last time's dream… And, this dream…) His eyes sharpened at the sudden movement in the still grass on the path from the village to here. To his shock, Midori jumped out from the grass. He instantly knew something was wrong, for his usually calm friend had an anxious glow in her now red eyes. Chills instantly shot down his spine. But before he could utter a word, Midori had a hand clasped around his mouth and the other on his hand. "Sh! Don't say anything!" Her whisper was short and sharp as she shoved him down a hole hidden by the thick roots of the maple. Kurapika obeyed her orders without a doubt that they were meaningful. Then, Kurapika heard a cruel laugh behind Midori. "Hide and Seek is over girlie!" an all to familiar voice said. Kurapika's eyes only had a few seconds to flash red before Midori's sharp and swift kick fell on his forehead, and knocking him out.


End file.
